


Reunited

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Imagine reuniting with your husband, Poe, after thinking he died on Jakku.





	Reunited

          You sat impatiently in the medical bay, waiting for the droids to be done with you. 

          It wasn’t that bad of an injury.  It was just a shoulder wound and you have more important things on your mind.  You had to find Poe.

          You and your husband Poe Dameron had been assigned to find the map to Luke Skywalker.  After the first Order attacked the village on Jakku, you were quickly separated.  Poe stayed behind to give you cover while you and BB-8 made your escape. You wandered through the desert until you came across a girl named Rey, who offered to help you find a ship. 

          You were looking for a pilot when you spotted a young man wearing Poe’s jacket.  Both you and Rey jumped him, demanding he tell you where Poe was.  He introduced himself as Finn, and told you that he and Poe escaped the First Order, but crashed in the desert.

          Poe didn’t make it. 

          You didn’t want to believe it, but there was no denying the truth in his eyes.

          Poe was gone.

          But you didn’t have time to grieve as the First Order came down on you again and you had to make your escape.  Through a series of events you eventually found your way to Maz Kanata’s Castle, along with the former rebellion general Han Solo. But once again, the First Order wasn’t far behind and attacked the castle. 

          Luck was on your side this time, as the Resistance came in with reinforcements. 

          That’s when you saw him. 

          Looking up you saw an X-Wing dive and dance across the sky taking out Tie-Fighter after Tie-Fighter with grace and finesse.  Finn’s cheer echoed your thoughts; that was one hell of a pilot. 

          You only knew one person in the galaxy who could fly like that.  A quick talk with the general after the battle confirmed it. 

          Poe was alive.

          You wanted to go to him as soon as possible, but the shoulder injury you sustained during the battle, as well as the general’s direct order, stopped you. 

          You bobbed you knee absently as the droids finished their work.

          “You should be clear for duty,” it said calmly, as only a droid could.

          “Thanks,” you said, quickly getting out of your seat.

          Before you could even take your first step out the door, Poe burst through the door. 

          He was alive.  His hair was noticeable disheveled, two small scars lay under one eye, and he was breathing as if he just ran a marathon, but he was alive.  Your husband was alive. In an instant, the pair of you crossed the room in and held each other for dear life. 

          Poe breathed a sigh of relief as he rocked you in his arms.  “You’re okay,” he whispered softly.  “You’re okay.  You’re alright.”

          You had a feeling his words weren’t meant for you, but to reassure himself.  It took everything in you not to cry as you clutched his flight suit.

          “I’m alright,” you assured.  “I’m alright.”

          He held you even closer, resting his head on your shoulder as he buried his nose in the crook on your neck. You stayed like that in silence, with only the beeping of monitors to break it.

          “I told the First Order where the map was,” he whispered. 

          He didn’t need to say anything else.  The way he held you and his voice said it all: the guilt, the worry, the terror, the relief, the joy, all of it came through.  All you could do was hold him close and reassure him that you were there and safe in his arms, or, at the very least, reassure yourself.

          “Finn told me you were dead,” you said softly.

          Poe was taken a little by surprised, but it didn’t take him long to catch on.  Of course you thought he was dead.  How could you not?  A Tie-Fighter crash lands in the desert and only one man walks away.  He had spent so much time worrying if you were dead or alive, it didn’t even occur to him that you would be thinking the same thing about him.

          He pulled away just enough to see your face while keeping you in his arms.

          Your eyes glisten with tears he knew you was too stubborn to let fall.  He always admired you for that.  You always said it was because you were an ugly crier and, if he were to be honest, you were.  But he also knew you just didn’t want people to worry about you. But right here, right now, you let him see you; the pain and grief you felt at the news of his death and the love you felt for him knowing he was back with you again.  A part of him wanted to laugh.  You really would miss him if he died.

          He leaned his forehead against yours as both of you closed your eyes taking in each other’s scent and warmth.

          “I guess we’ve worried each other enough for one week,” he said lightly.

          You breathed out a strangled sigh and nodded.  “Yeah, I would say so.”

          You both let out a small laugh, smiling like a pair of idiots. 

          Poe opened his eyes to see you staring back at him with all the love and adoration you processed.  Needing little else he pressed his lips against yours making sure you knew he felt the same.  You kissed him back, moving your fingers into his hair as his hands moved to your waist, rubbing small circles into your skin.  You let out a small moan causing Poe to smile against your lips before deepening the kiss, letting out a small groan of satisfaction.   

          Unfortunately, the moment couldn’t last as awkward voice pulled them back to reality.

          “Um, Commander Dameron.”

          Both of you pulled away to see a nervous looking lieutenant standing in the doorway.

          “The General would like to see both of you in the command center.”

          Poe kept his arms around you.  He couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the loss of the moment.

          “We’ll be right there,” he said.

          The lieutenant nodded her head and quickly walked out the door.

          Poe looked back to you with a guilty smile.

          “Duty calls.”

          You gave an understanding smile and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

          “Exchange war stories later,” you offered.

          Poe nodded, but still didn’t relinquish his hold.  He knew the second he did the pair of you would be back in the fray.  He needed this.  He needed you safe in his arms just a little longer. 

          You’re mind held the same train of thought as you didn’t pull away either.  You just needed a moment.  After everything that happened, you both deserved a moment.

          “I love you Poe Dameron,” you said softly.

          He gave a brief smile, wrapping his arms just a little tighter around you.

          “I love you too Y/F/N Dameron.”

          Before you could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed you tenderly once more.  You kissed him back, allowing yourself time to savor the feeling, clinging onto the moment life a life line.

          Just let the First Order try and take your husband away from you.  You dared them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN!!!
> 
> Leave a Kudos or a Comment if you're so inclined. Seriously, they're my drug.


End file.
